Meant to be
by ShhDimka
Summary: Bella and Edward love eachother but they havn't told eachother yet. When Edward leaves for war Bella is heartbroken and Edward fears he might die without Bella knowing he loves her.
1. Preface

Meant to be

Preface

We were looking into eachothers eyes, just staring, he opened his mouth to speak and the sentence he had began to say was the one i had dreamt about every day and night. But before he finished speaking he went bone white, and was slightly unbalanced. His eyes were filled with pain and he was just staring at me. Then he whispered my name.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-  
BPOV

We've been friends for a really long time, best friends, but I wish with all my heart that we were more. I knew it wasn't possible though. He was perfect and was beautiful on the inside and out. It hurt to think about this as I did so often, but it was the truth and it s not healthy to be in denial.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the beautiful voice softly calling my name. But as soon as I noticed, I gave him my full attention.  
"Sorry Edward! What did you say?" I asked. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his gorgeous face. It was mixed with amusement, shock and concern.  
This was mainly because lately I have been blanking out completely due to the fact of me thinking about Edward. This has been happening for the last few weeks and Edward is concerned about me, but he still finds my blank expression amusing, and he was shocked because I usually always answer him when he talks to me or calls my name. How can I not his voice is amazing. But today I was so deep in my thoughts I didn t hear him.  
"Bella?" God I love it when he says me name.  
"Bella are you all right?" he questioned me with a worried tone.  
"I'm fine Edward, honestly I m just thinking" He seemed more at ease when I told him that.  
"Okay, that's good" he said. All of a sudden his expression turned really soft, and his green eyes were piercing mine.  
"Because if anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do. So Bella promise me you'll take good care of yourself"  
I couldn't answer I was lost in his eyes.  
"Bella, promise me" He said again with desperation colouring his tone and every word he spoke.  
"I promise" I whispered. He looked relieved when I said that.  
His kind and caring words made my heart melt, but I knew better than to get my hopes up he thinks of me as a sister not a girlfriend, or soul mate.  
"Thank-you" he whispered back "Well I had better go, Mother wants some help with the house work today" Edward said. He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face me. He looked confused.  
"Edward, can you promise me to look after yourself?" I quickly said. I knew that I wouldn't be able to exist if Edward didn't.  
He gave me a soft smile and leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead and said "I promise!" I was satisfied so I said to say hi to Elizabeth for me. (Edward's Mother)  
Edward was already walking away as he screamed over his shoulder "Will do!" 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

I was walking home thinking of Bella and what had just happened. I asked her to be safe and not just that, I kind of gave away just how obsessed I am with her. I can t believe I said if anything happens to you I don t know what ill do. What was I thinking what if she thinks I m a total love struck freak? But wait! She told me to be careful also. Yes, but she didn't make it sound all lovey dovey. Great! I hope things aren't awkward between us tomorrow when I see her again.

I had just arrived at home, when my Mother called out to me.  
"Edward dear is that you?"  
"Yes mother it is!" I replied. My Mother and I are very close we have to be she's all that I ve got and I m all that she's got. It's been like that ever since my father, Edward senior has gone to war to serve his country. When I m of age I will be serving my country also. When I was younger it use to be my dream, what else could ever be better than protecting innocent people and holding a gun and feeling so in control. To have people look up to you and respect you so much. Nothing!! Well that's what I would have said but so much has changed. My poor Mother wouldn't be able to cope with my leaving her, and I wouldn't be able to bear being the cause of her heart break. And then there was Bella, the reason I wake up in the morning and the reason I smile. Bella, with her long brown hair and beautiful big brown eyes. Bella, the love of my life.  
I'm still going to go and serve my country but I think I might wait till my Father's time is up there so he will be back and can stay with my Mother. As for Bella she can never love me as I love her. I will miss her terribly but she will understand. And if I survive, when I come back me and her can still be the best of friends and she will be married and have children. As much as that breaks my heart to think that I know that Bella would be happy and that s the thing that counts.

"Bella says hi, Mother" I said to her only just remembering Bella s request.  
"Oh well when you see her dear will you say hi to her for me also?"  
My Mother thought of Bella as a daughter and Bella thought of my Mother as a second Mother.  
"Will do!" I said smiling, remembering that's exactly what I had said to Bella.  
I began to help my Mother around the house thinking of none other than Bella Swan. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

I just walked through the door of my house kind of in a trance, thinking of none other than Edward Cullen. I couldn't get what he said to me out of my head. It made my insides feel all warm and tingly.  
"Bella is that you?" my Mother said "Yes Mother it is me" I replied "Where is Edward?" She said walking into the hallway with a slight smile on her face.  
She knew exactly how I felt about Edward. About my embarrassing obsession over him. "He had to go home, Elizabeth wanted his help around the house!" I explained.  
"Oh" was all she said.  
I helped her with Dinner, and then my Mother and I sat down and ate. My Father was not here. He was across the country fighting in the war along with hundreds of other brave men, one of those men including Edward's Father.  
After dinner I helped my Mother wash the dishes, then I had a quick shower and went to bed to have beautiful dreams of Edward and I. In my dreams Edward loved me back; we were married with two children and a house of our own. That's all I ever wanted in life was that too mush too ask for. One answer. Obviously yes!!

When i woke up this morning i showered and got dressed. Then i made some breakfast for my Mother and myself. After breakfast i just walked around the streets of my friendly neighborhood. I hadn't gone too far when i crashed into somebody and stumbled to the ground. I never touched the floor because two masculine arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me up the right way. As i was apologizing i looked up and saw none other than the beautiful Edward Cullen.  
I smiled a big smile. He was my hero. (How cheesy)

Edward and I just walked around the streets together talking and laughing about random things. There was no one else on the streets besides a tall slightly masculine boy who looked to be about the same age as Edward and I, 17. He had honey blonde hair with blue eyes. He looked quite charming. And was extremely good looking. We passed right by him all of us nodding to each other and smiling slightly.

I looked up at Edward to see that he was looking kind of confused and frustrated. I didn't like to see Edward unhappy so without thinking i placed my hand over his cheek.  
He looked down at me completely shocked, i was very embarrassed and blushed a deep red. I quickly removed my hand from his face.  
Edward quickly grabbed my hand and held it.  
"Edward, what's wrong? You look unhappy." i stated "Nothing Bella, I m just confused. I feel like I ve met that boy, the one we walked past just before from somewhere, but i don't know where." He said with a deep sigh. "Don't worry about it, if you do know him from somewhere it will come to you!" i gave him a small smile and then we continued down the street hand in hand. I like it a lot, it felt so right. I only wish that he feels the same way.

After about half an hour we parted our different ways. He kissed me on the cheek and said "until we meet again!" Then he gave me my favourite crooked smile and continued to say "which will be tomorrow."  
I couldn t help but laugh his so comical. His smile grew wider if that was possible. We said goodbye one last time, then walked our different ways to home. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EPOV

Today was perfect! Me and Bella just walked around together and talked and laughed we had so much fun.  
I honestly believe that she is the one for me.  
As we were walking around the streets we passed by a young boy who looked to be about the same age as me. He looked really familiar and i am sure that I have seen him somewhere before, but I m not sure.  
He was of a good height and build with honey blonde hair and blue eyes.  
But Bella was right if i did know him from somewhere it will come to me, but im still very frustrated.

I had just entered my street and was now walking up the driveway. I opened the front door and stepped inside. I heard my Mother talking to somebody but I wasn't sure to whom.  
I walked into the kitchen and there sitting on a chair at our dinner table was my father, Edward Senior.  
As soon as he saw me he stood up and walked over to me and gave me a big hug. I was so surprised to see him I couldn't move. He then stepped back from me and put his hands on my shoulders as if to get a better look at me.  
"Ahhh, you have grown up so much my son. Your Mother has been telling me how much you have been helping her, I am so proud of you. You have become a fine young man!"  
I finally snapped out of my daze. I was so happy to hear him say that to me, my Father was such a hard man to please and yet I made him happy. I had missed him so much. We didn't even know if he was alive, of course we hoped and prayed for him to be fine but we couldn't forget where he was. At war.  
I quickly stepped forward and gave my Father a big hug. My Mother burst into tears, overwhelmed with joy. My Father hugged me back.  
All too soon my Mother was in both mine and my Father's arms, sobbing her heart out.  
I hadn't thought my day could get any better but somehow it had. I couldn't have asked for anything else in the world, I was so happy.

We all spent the rest of the day sitting down and talking. My Father told us about his time in the war and we told him about life at home. I told him all about Bella, and how her Father was at the war too. I asked him if he knew a Charlie Swan, and he said he did.  
He had in fact become very close with him. Charlie and my Father fought in the same unit, he had come home today also. I couldn't believe it, Bella would be so happy. She missed her Father terribly as had I.

"Edward?" My Father called me snapping me out of my trance.  
"Yes sir?" i asked him "I have some news for you!"  
"Me?" i asked slightly shocked. Why would my Father have news for me?  
"The army are recruiting new men for the war. As could be expected not everybody survived and we do need to maintain a certain number of people fighting for our country. Now i know how much you have always wanted to go over there and serve your country and now your time has come. I have put your name down and you leave tomorrow afternoon."  
I was frozen. Was he joking? No he rarely jokes if ever. I had so many emotions running through me. Shock, fear, anger, excitement, happiness, joy and then again fear.  
"But who will stay with Mother?" i asked. I was worried about her she couldn t stay home all alone.  
"I will be. I have decided not to go back to war. I have served my time and protected my country now i must fulfill my duties as a husband and protect my wife as you have done so well, my son"  
"And i leave tomorrow?" i asked "You must be at the airport at 12 sharp, my boy!"  
I looked over at my Mother she looked frozen and she had tears in her eyes. She looked petrified. Absolutely terrified. The look on her face was heartbreaking. Then all of a sudden she was choking me with her hugs. She kept chanting in my ear how much she loved me and how much she will miss me, and how she couldn't have asked for a better son. She said she was so proud and that the girl who captured my heart would be so lucky. She also said that when my time has been served she will be waiting for me at the airport, and that everyone will know what a hero i am.  
I was overwhelmed to say the very least. So much had just happened. I couldn t believe that tomorrow i would be on a plane crossing the country to fight my country.  
I had no time left with my Bella. My time with her was all used up. Who was going to catch her when she tripped over her own feet, who was going to wipe away her tears and make her shed ones of pure joy and happiness? I knew it wouldn't be me. And when i come back, if i come back more than likely there will be someone else in my place to catch her and steal her heart and cause her happiness and joy. She will more than likely forget about me.  
Just the thought of that broke me heart. I wanted to cry. But i probably won't live to see that day. I d more than likely be killed in the war.  
So i guess everything was sorted now. The only thing left to do was to tell Bella, i had been dreading that the most. I wasn't looking forward to it. I wonder how she will take it. 


	6. Authors note

Hey guys, this is Rachael!  
So sorry for the short chapters and the long distance between them!  
I promise ill make them longer and up date more often!  
well review and tell me what your thinking and feel free to give me ideas and feedback

Love always rachael :)

nd sorry bout the authors note no u hate them i do tu :) 


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

I was walking home thinking about Edward and hoping that he was thinking of me in return. I couldn't help but worry at the fact that he was unhappy due to being frustrated by not remembering who that boy was that we had passed during our walk. It was so unlike Edward to ever be unhappy, confused, frustrated or anything other than happy and a pure joy to be around, so for him to be frustrated was a bit of a shock.  
I had just arrived at home and was closing the front door that i had just walked through. When i walked in i heard voices in the lounge room. It was my Mother she sounded so happy, i wondered why. Not that it wasn't great i just wanted to know why she sounded so overjoyed.  
As i walked into the lounge room i greeted my Mother not even realizing that there was somebody else accompanying her. As soon as i realized i couldn't help but just stare, i was in complete and utter shock at the person who sat before me.  
My Father Charlie Swan, was sitting on t he couch beside my Mother.  
As soon as i snapped out of it i jumped on him and gave him a big hug which he happily returned with a hearty chuckle.  
"Ohh, Bella how I ve missed you!!" He mumbled into my hair.  
"I ve missed you to Father, i really have. It's so good to have you back! Are you staying for long? Are you going back to war? Are you going to stay home with us?" i blurted out all at once. I couldn t help myself i was so excited and happy.  
My father didn't mind he only laughed. He seemed so happy as well.  
"Calm down Bella! Give your Father a chance to speak!" My Mother said while also laughing.  
"Well Bella i can not stay for long. Actually i am only here for the night." he answered. I felt my heart drop; i couldn t help but feel disappointed. I had just got my Father back.  
"But i thought your time was up. Have you not already served your country?" i said with a soft, sad voice.  
"Bella. Yes my time is up but i assigned myself to return again. I may have served my country but if i do not return i have not served the men out there fighting for their lives as well as yours. And say we lose the war, i would never be able to forgive myself for leaving those poor men out there, and not protecting my beautiful family." he said with a soft voice. I couldn t help but let a few tears escape my eyes. I knew he was right, and he had to do what he felt best doing. Who was i to stop him from doing what he wants.  
"When will you be leaving?" i asked.  
"Tomorrow at 12 sharp. I will be leaving with the new men assigned."  
I didn t want to talk about his leaving us in the short amount of time that we had left so i changed the topic to something a little more cheerful.  
I told my father all about Edward and how close we were. My Mother just happened to blurt out how much i loved him. How embarrassing. My Father knew i was responsible and that i had good judgment so he was quite pleased that their was a boy out their who looks out for me the way Edward does. He was very impressed with Edward and he thought he sounded like a very responsible and fine young man. He actually said it was a shame he couldn t meet him, but said that their was always next time. I could only hope that their would be a next time.  
Charlie told us all about his time at war and about the good chaps that he met. Especially one in particular. He was in the same unit as my Father and they fought along side each other. I missed his name because my mind had drifted to something else.  
I couldn t wait to see Edward tomorrow and tell him everything about how my Father has returned. I know that he will be happy for me. 


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

EPOV

I was walking to Bella's house i had to tell her about me leaving. My Mother had packed my bags last night so i was all set to go.  
I was unsure if i should tell Bella how i felt about her. What if i don t survive out their and i never have the chance to tell her, even if she doesn t feel the same way she will at least know.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my angels beautiful voice calling my name.  
"Edward, oh hey i was just about to come over to your house!"  
"You were. Really i was just about to come to yours." I laughed.  
She laughed with me.  
"Come on let's go for a walk" She offered. I agreed happily. It gave me a little more time to organise my thoughts and find a way to tell her that i will be leaving.  
We stopped at our favourite place in the whole world. The place we met. I still remember that day as if it were yesterday. That day brightened my whole life.  
Our place was a cliff and over the cliff was the most magnificent view of the ocean. It would be quite fatal if you fell off it.  
We sat down a few meters away from the edge. I looked at Bella and she was absolutely glowing. She looked so happy.  
She noticed me looking at her, and knew that i was wondering why she was so happy, so she began to explain.  
"Well last night Edward, when i said goodbye to you i made my way home." she started, i then realized why she was so happy. Her Father was home. She finished telling me the event that had taken place after she arrived home. It was quite touching. It looked like i was going out to war with Bella's Father.  
"Edward? Are you okay? You don t seem at all surprised about my father arriving home."  
I gave her an apologetic smile and explained to her that i already knew because my Father had come home also.  
She was so happy for me especially when i told her that he wasn t going back out to war.  
"Oh Edward, you have your whole family back together!" she enthused I was just staring at her. Oh how i would miss her. I knew that if i died she would be the last image going through my mind, that brought me some comfort. But thinking about never seeing her again was unbearable; it was so unbearable that it brought tears to my eyes. Bella, being the observant one noticed.  
"Edward!" She cried out in alarm. "What ever is the matter?"  
I wasn t ready for this. I didn t know where to begin. I took a deep breathe. And decided to begin from the beginning.  
"Bella, I'm leaving" i whispered. That s all i could get out. So much for me starting at the beginning.  
"What? What do you mean?" She asked. She didn t understand "Bella I m going away. And i might not be coming back." By the time i had said this i had tears running down my face. This was surprising because i never cry.  
"What are you talking about Edward? I don t understand?" she practically screamed.

"I'M GOING OUT TO WAR THIS VERY AFTERNOON AT 12 O'CLOCK BELLA!! IM LEAVING" I shouted out at the top of my lungs with more tears running down my face.  
Bella froze. Then she slowly dropped to her knees in tears. She finally understood. I felt like everything was going in slow motion. Except it wasn't it was already 10:30am.  
I dropped on my knees beside Bella and picked her up and put her in my arms. I stroked her hair softly trying to comfort her.  
All of a sudden she turned around and grabbed me by my shirt collar and got on her knees as did i. She started shaking me begging me not to go, not to leave her. I would do anything to make that happen. But it was too late. There wasn t anything anyone could do now. What s done was done.  
I could feel my heart breaking. I hated causing Bella this much pain, HATED it but what could i do, leave without seeing her, without saying goodbye. "Edward, Edward please don t go don t leave me, don t leave me!" she was begging and begging. I couldn t handle it anymore. I had to get out of here. I kissed her on the forehead and said "Goodbye Bella, i will miss you with all my heart"  
And then i ran. I ran as if there was no tomorrow. I ran away from the love of my life. I just left her there hurting and broken. I ran right inside my house and slammed the door. I couldn t contain it anymore i just started crying and crying until i thought i could cry no more. I expected my Mother or Father to come out and see what all the commotion was but it seemed as though nobody was home.  
So i just lay there on the front mat letting my emotions take over me. 


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Renee's POV

Charlie and i were sitting on the couch, just talking. We had packed Charlie s bags last night. We would be leaving in just over an hour to go to the airport, so i can watch my husband fly off to war.  
Charlie and i were talking about Bella when somebody knocked at the door.  
Charlie stood up to answer it. Next thing i knew there was all this noise from the front room. I had such a fright. I jumped up and went to go stand by Charlie at the door. Charlie was hugging this man I ve never seen before. Then he shook his hand. By this mans side was Elizabeth, Edwards Mother and a very good friend of mine. So this must be Edward's father and Elizabeth s husband. I shook his hand and invited him and Elizabeth inside our house. We all sat down in our living room. Charlie introduced us all and told me that this was the man that he had spoken about last night. The man he served with in their unit. I remembered Charlie telling me that but it was good to put a face to the name.  
All too soon Edward Senior and Elizabeth became series.  
"Charlie, my friend. I have a favor to ask you."  
"Ask away." My husband said.  
"My son Edward is off to war today and i would truly appreciate it if you would look out for him, and protect him." Edward Senior asked almost pleaded.  
Charlie looked at Edward Senior and then at Elizabeth and then at me then he nodded and said "Of course i will. I have heard many good things about him and i know my daughter will be heartbroken if anything happens to him. So i will make it my duty to protect him. He sounds like a fine young man, very decent too."  
"Oh he is, he is just the gentlemen and so brave!" Elizabeth said speaking up at last.

We all spoke for a little while longer, then they left.  
It was 11:20. We had a short time left. 


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

BPOV

I couldn't beleive it. I can't bear Edward leaving me.  
It's bad enough that my Father is leaving but not Edward too. I will not be able to cope.  
But what shocked and amazed me most was how Edward was reacting. He was breaking down. Oh My gosh!! What kind of a friend am i. His the one going to war and im the one all depressed. I have never seen him cry before.  
I have got to see him before he goes. I just hope it is not too late.

EPOV

My Parents had come home shortly after my breakdown. I had composed myself enough that they hadn't noticed anything was wrong.  
I was now sitting in the car at the front of the airport. I was so scared, i knew that once i got on that plane i might not need a ticket for a return flight, i could very well die. And i haven't really said goodbye to Bella. I need to see her one last time.  
"Edward, it's time to leave, we need to go" my Mother said quitely. I only nodded thats all i could do, i didn't know if i was capable of using my voice.

As i was walking inside i was barely aware of my surroundings. I felt like a robot. But my Mother soon got my attention, she was waving her hands in front of my face like a mad woman. If i wasnt in such a state i would have found it quite humorous. Thats when i first realized to whom we were standing next to. Renee Swan, Bella's Mother and some man i have never seen before. But wait i have seen him before, i just couldnt place where.  
The man next to Renee put his hand out for me to shake and when i did he introduced himself.  
"Charlie Swan, and you must be Edward Cullen. I have heard a lot of fine things about you m'boy." Ah so this is where i knew this man from, i have seen him in pictures around Bella's house. It was quite a pleasure to meet the Father of the love of my life.  
"Yes sir. It is very nice to meet you sir." I said nervously.  
He just laughed and patted me on the back. A few minutes later our flight was called over the intercom, it was time to leave. I wanted to cry again but i couldnt, not in front of everyone i had to keep it together no matter how much i was hurting. i hadn't got to say goodbye to Bella, i didnt get to see her one last time, because i was quite sure that i wasnt going to make it. I was going to die and the last time that i saw Bella was on the floor begging me not to leave her. They called my flight again on the intercom, i had to leave now.

BPOV

I was running so hard and fast i felt like i was going to die. I had just reached the airport. I ran through the doors knocking over a few people in the process. I ran to the main desk and asked them if Edwards flight was still here. What came out of his mouth next broke me. I was too late. I didnt get to say goodbye to Edward, i didnt get to tell him that i loved him. I fell to the floor from the crippling pain in my chest and started sobbing uncontrollably. If Edward were here he would have picked me up off of the floor and hold me close to him while i cried my heart out. But he wasnt here so i was left to cry my heart out on the floor.  
All of a sudden i felt two strong arms underneath me, in a protective hold. When i looked up to see who it was i gasped. 


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

EPOV

I was walking through the doors to hop on the plane. But it felt so wrong, like I didn t belong here. Charlie Swan who was right beside me stopped also and looked at me questionably. I just looked at him, and then I ran, ran back the way I just came from.  
"Where are you going boy, the flights about to leave." I heard Charlie yell at me.  
I looked over my shoulder and shouted "To go find your daughter Mr. Swan. I haven t said goodbye." And with that I kept running.  
I was now back in the crowd. I looked around for the exit, when I saw my beautiful Bella. She was at the main desk. But all of a sudden she was on the floor crying so hard. It tore my heart to pieces to watch. I walked right up to her and put my arms underneath her and held her close to my chest. She finally looked up at me and gasped.

BPOV

"Edward??" I whispered. It couldn t be. It can t be Edward had already left.  
"Yes my Bella. Why are you on the floor?" He asked me as he lifted me up into his arms.  
"Oh Edward!! I thought I was too late, that you had already left. I had to say goodbye to you!" I said in a rush.  
Edward only looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Bella I m sorry, im so, so sorry! I don t want to leave you, but I have to. Can you understand that?" he said in a great rush.  
"Of course, you have to serve your country and be the hero that I know you are. Now go Edward before you miss your flight."  
"Ok! But Bella before I leave I have to tell you something really important."  
I only nodded at him; he looked really nervous but completely serious.  
"Bella I can't leave without you, knowing how I feel" he started.  
I was feeling so confused, I didn't know what he was talking about.  
"Bella I...."

EPOV

"Bella I am really going to miss you and will never forget you! And if I don't make it I want you to remember me and promise that we will always be best friends, no matter what happens?" I said to her. What was my problem I was just about to confess my love for Bella and I had chickened out, I am seriously messed up this could totally be my last chance to tell her. But then if I was thinking appropriately I would have realized how selfish I was being. If I told Bella that I was leaving and I just left for war how would she feel? Confused? Angry? Shocked?  
"I promise Edward!! I could never forget you, even if I tried, which im not going to" she said with a slight giggle.  
I gave her a sad smile. I was going to miss her.  
"Sir, I m sorry but you have really got to go now!" a girl who looked to be a flight attendant said.  
"But hasn't my flight already left?" I was so confused, I just ran away from my flight, 5 minutes before it was about to take off. How could it still be here it had to have been longer than 5 minutes?  
"No sir! Your flight has been delayed we are just waiting for you." I was beyond shocked. I looked at Bella one last time, then I bent down and kissed her on the forehead, and bent down a little more to whisper in her ear "I'll never forget!" then I kissed her on the cheek and walked away from her.

I had just reached the door way to my flight, and walked in. The flight attendant escorted me to my seat which was next to Charlie.  
A soon as I sat down he smiled at me; I was a little bit shocked to say the least I expected to be at least scolded at for delaying everybody.  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, preparing myself for what was to come.

R&R Il update soon :) 


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BPOV

It's been 5 months since Edward left for war. I miss him so much, and it hurts more and more as each day passes. Each day I wonder, is today the day that Edward will return to me? I have to stay hopeful that he will come home, because if he doesn't I don't think I will survive.

I was sitting on the couch in my home, watching the news. Something I have been doing a lot of lately, when a special broadcast came on. I sat up properly from my seat, and listened attentively.

"5 people just this week have been reported very ill with the same symptoms. Doctors still aren't sure what is making these people so sick. Here is Tim with the latest news on this sickness."

"Thank-you Trudy. I am here in front of sydshine hospital with Dr. Shared. Dr., do you have any idea what is causing these people to become so sick?"

"I'm sorry to say, that we still have not found the cause. All 5 patients all have the same symptoms, coughing, raging fevers and they are all delirious, and we have no clue what it is. We do believe that it is a disease and that it is very likely that it's is contagious. We have quarantined the patients, and now can only hope they get better and that it has not spreads to other people."

"Thank-you Dr. Shared. Well there you have it Trudy."

"Thanks Tim. Now for..."

I turned the T.V off after that, and went for a walk. I went to me and Edward's place. The cliff. It brought me such peace. There I daydreamed for hours about all the fun times between Edward and myself.

EPOV

Gosh I missed Bella so much. I can't wait to go home. But we were leaving soon, I was going back home, in just a few short weeks. That's what kept me going, thinking about how soon I can hold Bella again.

"Hey, you thinking about Bella again?" Jasper my best friend sat down beside me. He knew me too well.

"Yeah, I miss her heaps!" Jasper stood up suddenly.

"Come on Emmett's playing a round of poker, his probably loosing."

"And why would I want to go watch him lose?"

"Cause whenever I'm down, I just watch Emmett lose at something and it will cheer you up for the whole week!" Jasper laughed "He chucks one hell of a hissy fit"

I laughed too. "Great, let's go!"

We just reached the poker match, and it was nearly over, and surprise surprise Emmett was losing. My day suddenly brightened up; oh this was going to be sweet.

"DAMN IT!! Not fair, I want a rematch." Emmett just lost.

"Wait for it, wait for it." Jasper was whispering under his breathe.

The other guy just declined his offer for a rematch.

"That's not fair you just don't want to cause you know I'll win." Emmett walked off mumbling all kinds of ridiculous things under his breathe. Jasper was right it was so worth watching Emmett lose.

Jasper and I walked back to our tents with huge smiles on our faces, looks like this week isn't going to be so bad after all.

Just as we were about to dish it out to Emmett, a siren went off, warning us that there was an attack. We quickly grabbed our gear, and headed out. The smiles quickly wiped off of our faces and any thought of bagging Emmett gone as quickly as it came. This was not good.

BPOV

Just as I walked through my front door, I heard the TV on. It was the news. I listened in.

"It's been reported that there has been a sneak attack on our soldiers. We have already lost several men, and more are to go down at this rate. We will find out more in just a few minutes."

I was alarmed, I ran into the living room, and sat on the floor in front of the TV. My Mother was on the couch, she looked so worried. I quickly sat up on the couch beside her and held her hand. My Father was out there too, I can't lose him just like I can't lose Edward.

"Back with more news from the war, it is believed that 9 of our men have been killed. But it is alleged that there are more unaccounted for." My Mother turned off the TV right after they said that. She had tears in her eyes. "Go to bed please Bella." She told me quietly. So I did, she followed suit soon after. This was not good.

**Hey R&R**

**And sorry I don't know too much about the war, so if I've got things really wrong feel free to let me know. **

**Some Feedback would be great!!**

**Thanks Bye **


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

EPOV

I don't know what's going on. I'm so confused and scared. We've been told to fall back, so here I am running back and I don't even know if my mates are ok, or even alive. I can only hope that they are ok, because truthfully they have become much more than my mates but more like my brothers.

I could hear the gunshots and bombs going off, men yelling and crying everywhere. I had tears streaming down my face. I want to go home. I miss my Mother and Father, and Bella.

OUCH!!

I just tripped over. I look to see what I tripped over on. I turn and see a body.

Oh no, no, no, no.

I move closer to the body and touch his shoulder, lightly. He was bleeding, but I wasn't sure if he was dead. I take a deep breathe, and roll him over to face me.

As soon as I turn him I fall backwards.

No, it can't be.

"JASPER!!" I scream hysterically.

Just then a big bang came from a couple of metres in front of us. A big cloud of smoke and dust shot up in the air. The fight was getting closer to where we lay.

If I took Jasper with me it would slow me down, and I might not make it.

I look back up to the oncoming fight. And then I look back down at Jasper with a new fierce determination running through me.

I slide my arms underneath Jasper. And pick him up; I've gotten a lot stronger these past few months. I have been working out a lot.

I start running again, trying to pick up the pace. But I'm just not fast enough. Another bomb went off. I felt the impact on my back and stumbled forward a bit. But regained my balance and took off faster. I was really pushing myself now.

I had under a kilometre to go now until I made it into the bush land. It was like a forest.

I could see more of our men running into the cover of the forest. Now men were overtaking me. But one of the men right beside me got hit with a bullet, he fell to the floor. I stopped running and looked at him. He was looking at me too. He whispered something to me but I couldn't hear him over all of the noise going on.

"I'm sorry." I told him and then I took off running again.

I made it. I really did it. I made it into the forest. Now I had to find safety, so I could tend to Jasper. I still didn't know if he was okay. But if he did die, I'm glad I've got him with me, and I didn't just leave him there.

He's my brother for life, and I'll always have his back.

Just then I heard someone calling my name.

"Edward, Edward. Over here man. Oh shit man, Jasper, no." It was Emmett.

I quickly scoured the place and saw him behind these two huge thick trees, with bug boulders everywhere. It was a good place for cover.

I ran over too him. And he quickly took Jasper out of my arms.

Emmett quickly assessed him. He checked for a pulse. I waited not even taking a breath.

"His alive" I instantly sighed a sigh of relief.

"But barely. His got multiple, shot wounds, and his legs all messed up." Emmett said gravely.

"We have _got_ to stop this bleeding, Edward, they got him good. And we still have to get out of here, and we have to do it slower, because of Jasper. And if he takes one more hit, there's no coming back." He looked at me intently. I knew Emmett was only saying it straight to me, but it sounded as though he wanted to leave Jasper behind.

"Emmett, are you thinking we should leave Jasper behind?" I had to ask him, because I knew that I would take him with us, no matter what.

"Never. I would never leave my brother behind. Neither of them." He looked up at me then. He put his hand on my shoulder. He could tell how scared I was. He was too, I knew it but he was trying to be strong for me, for all of us. He's the oldest out of me, him and Jasper, so he felt responsible for us. He took on the big brother role.

And I loved him for it.

I hugged him, a man to man hug of course. He hugged me back.

"Come on bro, it's all gonna be cool. But first things first we got to get Jasper patched up, otherwise his definitely not going to make it. Okay?"

I pulled away, and nodded.

We then both knelt down again, and started working on Jasper.

We both ripped up our uniforms so we could use them to put pressure on Jasper's wounds.

Jasper's vest, which was to help stop the impact from getting shot, was wrecked. It was no use to him now.

I took mine off and put it on him. He needed it more than I did. Emmett took his off too.

I looked at him funny. Jasper only needed one vest. But Emmett didn't put it on Jasper. He put it on over _my _head. I just looked at him in surprise and shock.

"Emmett, no. You need a vest too."

He just shook his head.

And went back to working on Jasper.

I knew now that I would do everything in my power to protect Emmett, because he was the most vulnerable. He had nothing to protect himself with. If he got shot he'd get the full impact. I would NOT let anything happen to him. He's risking his life to help me, so I'll risk mine to save his.

Jasper started stirring. He was waking up. He was groaning in obvious pain.

He tried to get up, but me and Emmet both stopped him.

We helped him to lean against a tree though.

"How did I get here? Last thing I 'member was getting hit."

"Edward found you, carried you out here."

Jasper looked at me, intently.

"Thank-you Edward. And I really mean that. I owe you my life. But don't do something like that again. You could have died. If I'm injured you leave me. Understand? You leave me to fend for myself. And if I can't you leave me to die. Cause I'll be damned if you or Emmett get hurt trying to help me. Got it?"

I shook my head.

"Edward" Jasper growled.

"No way Jasper. I don't care I'm not leaving you ever. We're family, and family's don't ditch on each other. EVER. Got it?"

Jasper only snorted.

"You're a stubborn one, Eddie"

I scowled. "Don't call me Eddie, Casper"

This time Jasper scowled.

"And you don't call me Cas…"

"Ladies, ladies calm down."

Both, Jasper and I turned to Emmett. I punched him in the arm, and Jasper cussed him out.

Emmett only laughed. Jasper and I smiled. Maybe things were really going to be okay.

Emmett and I were working on a plan, to get us out of here safely. Jasper was tired, so he slept.

It was now night time, and all was quiet.

Me and Emmett were whispering, just in-case there was somebody close by. We didn't want anybody to find us.

We had been working on this plan for a few hours now. As soon as the sun started rising we were out of here. We were going to walk deeper into the woods, till we made it to the other side. Then there should be a river up there, we can set up base there, and then set up an SOS.

While going over our plan again, Jasper started coughing. We looked over at him worriedly. His whole body was shaking violently with coughs.

Then he started coughing up blood. Emmett quickly went over to Jasper and lay him down on his side. That eased up the coughing. But now that we looked closely at Jasper, he really didn't look good. He was all pale and had a fever.

"We have to leave now. No time for sun up. Jasper might not make it till then."

I agreed with Emmett. This time Emmett carried Jasper.

I prayed silently to no one in particular, that all was going to be well.

And that this plan of ours was successful.

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while

I don't know why

I don't even know what I've been doing these last few days!!

But I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter.

As I was writing this I was listening to Bella's lullaby over and over again.

It kind of worked with this chapter, and it makes it seem sadder.

You should try listening to it while reading this chapter.  
Well I would LOVE some feedback on this chapter

So just let me know whats on your minds


End file.
